Une petite Sieste en Bonne Compagnie
by Valadilen
Summary: Lara Croft est en vacance a Paris et a cette occasion, de manière plus ou moins hasardeuse, elle rencontre son compagnon de mésaventure, Kurtis. Ils partent boire un verre, mais son "ami" ne semble pas aller bien...


**Je me permet de rappeler aux lecteurs que l'univers et les personnage de Tomb Raider ne m'appartiennent pas. ;-)**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Les ruelles de Paris n'étaient pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où une femme seule pouvait se promener sans être attaqué par des hommes louches. Femme seule… Certes. Si on exclut les deux colts 45 attendant avec impatience d'être utilisé, Lara Croft était une femme seule. Et bien sûre, elle se promenait dans une ruelle sombre de Paris à une heure du matin. A partir de là, c'était les mecs louches qui devait faire attention.

« Mais qui voilà donc. Fit Lara en s'arrêtant. Ne serait-ce pas mon très cher partenaire dans le crime ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit Kurtis en sortant de l'ombre.

-Tu me suis depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Lara.

-Depuis que je t'ai croisé au Louvre hier matin. »

Les deux acolytes se contemplèrent un bref instant. Si elle semblait aller bien, lui était aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Bon, au moins il continuait à se raser avec précision, a prendre soin de ses cheveux etc. Mais ses traits étaient creusés et Lara préférait ne pas mentionner les cernes de Kurtis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh… Tu sais… Fit Lara avec un sourire complice. Et toi ?

-Je prends des vacances.

-C'était donc bien à toi le sang… Pensa à voix haute Lara.

-En effet. Confirma Kurtis, sachant qu'elle faisait allusion à l'épisode relativement tragique de leur confrontation avec la Coterie.

Il y eut un silence où ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire.

-Je t'offre un verre ? Fit Lara. J'ai un appartement au centre-ville.

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas… Se moqua Kurtis. Je veux bien un verre. »

Il offrit son bras, comme si un couple armé jusqu'aux dents pouvait se promener avec charme et élégance sans être repéré par la Police. Ils marchèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de monter dans l'appartement de Lara.

L'appartement était du standing que l'on attendait de la Lady Croft : vaste espace chic avec une mezzanine avec une vue imprenable sur les Champs Elysées. Lara passa derrière le bar après avoir abandonné son manteau et ses chaussures dans l'entrée, imité par Kurtis. Celui-ci s'assit sur une chaise haute, faisant ainsi face à Lara. Elle était vraiment belle. Pas seulement son visage, son corps était beau. Kurtis appréciait particulièrement les courbes de la jeune femme. Le rebondit de la poitrine, le creux de la taille et de nouveau un rebondit des fesses. Une femme aussi bien portante ne pouvait être qu'aimer… Contrairement à ces filles squelettiques que le monde de la mode vénérait.

« On lève les yeux soldats. Rit Lara. Je sais que je suis belle, mais on se tient correctement en ma présence, comme un gentleman.

-C'est dur d'être gentleman quand on est née aux Etats-Unis. Sourit Kurtis en prenant le verre l'alcool qu'elle lui tendait.

-Alors utilise ta nationalité française pour combler le déficit.

-Je croyais que les anglais et les français ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture.

-Ça dépend de la tête du français. Fit Lara en s'accoudant au comptoir, laissant à Kurtis une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. Si c'est la tienne, je ne crache pas dessus. Quand penses-tu ?

-J'en sais rien. Prononça Kurtis, faussement troublé. Mais une anglaise de ton calibre… cela mérite de faire quelque effort.

-Nous sommes d'accord.

Il y eu de nouveau un instant de silence où ils trinquèrent, burent et se contemplaient.

« Comment t'en étais-tu sortit ? demanda finalement Lara, ayant perdu son sourire.

-Va savoir… Répondit Kurtis, passant sa main machinalement sur sa cicatrice de son abdomen. La chance peut être ? En tout cas tu y es franchement léger sur l'alcool. Je ne suis pas fan de l'eau plate.

-Mon chérie, si tu voyais ta tête, tu aurais fait comme moi.

-J'ai l'air si mal que ça ?

-Au point que si tu me dis que tu t'es enfuit de l'hôpital avant d'être sûr que tout allait bien, je me charge de t'achève moi-même. »

Lara et lui s'échangèrent un sourire entendu. Il était sorti de l'hôpital sans autorisation. Elle s'apprêtait à le baffer.

C'est à ce moment-là où Kurtis commençait à voir des points noirs virevolté dans son champ de vision. La voix inquiète de Lara se faisait sourde. Il put juste voir qu'elle élança sa main pour attraper son t-shirt quand il bascula en arrière.

Quand il reprit connaissance, il était allongé dans un vaste lit confortable. Torse nu, il sentait le drap léger et frais sur sa peau. Se refusant pour l'instant d'ouvrir les yeux, il sentit une main fraiche se posé sur son ventre et l'autre qui appliquait un pansement sur la blessure dédicacé par la Coterie. Il tenta vaguement de bouger mais de toute évidence, il n'en avait pas l'énergie.

« Commence par ouvrir les yeux avant d'essayer de te lever. Fit Lara d'une voix gentiment rieuse. Je me suis permise de changement ton pansement. L'autre commençait à être saturé de sang. Tu devrais te ménager ! Aller chercher une poche de sang à trois heures du matin parce que monsieur ne veut pas être à l'hôpital, ce n'était pas franchement agréable.

-Que… 'Passer quoi ? marmonna Kurtis.

-Tu as fait une crise d'hypoglycémie combiné avec une jolie anémie. Répondit Lara en posant sa main sur le front de Kurtis pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas de fièvre. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu te tortures ainsi.

En prononçant ces mots, Lara ne s'attendait pas a avoir une réponse.

-'devais te voir. grommela de nouveau Kurtis.

-Pourquoi donc ? S'alarma Lara.

-Pour rien… 'Juste besoin de te voir… »

Lara se détendit, mais elle sentit une certaine détresse venant de Kurtis. Elle prit sa main dans les siennes et la pressa contre sa joue. « Je suis là maintenant_._ » Lui dit-elle doucement. Elle sentit que Kurtis s'endormit à nouveau quand sa main se détendit. S'ensuivit toutes une collection de question. Par exemple, Lara se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait simplement pas appeler une ambulance quand il s'était évanoui ? Les hôpitaux français ne sont pas mauvais, à défaut d'avoir un système pour les urgences fonctionnelles. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait peur de ne plus le revoir ? Qui sait…

Il était plutôt mignon quand il dormait. Surtout que là, il était nettement moins pâle que la nuit dernière. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il allait rester ici pour un moment. Elle ferait bien de dire à Wilson qu'elle prolongeait ses vacances à Paris. Lara passa au-dessus de Kurtis pour s'allonger à son côté.

Wilson allait attendre, elle avait une sieste à faire.


End file.
